To prevent components in electronic equipment, e.g. mobile phones, from transmitting unwanted high-frequency signals that may interfere with other electronic equipment or vice versa, i.e. to prevent other electronic equipment from interfering with components in mobile phones, such components have to be electrically shielded. Moreover, such a shielding is necessary in order for the equipment to comply with electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) requirements.
Today, soldered shielding cans or housings are used to shield critical components on a printed circuit board. The shielding cans are soldered to conductors on the printed circuit board to cover the critical components.
However, it is often necessary to test the components located under the shielding cans. Such tests have to be carried out both during production stages and at after-sales services.
Shielding cans soldered to printed circuit boards are difficult to remove and replace in connection with such tests and services.